The Resurrection
by EmoDieKaninchen
Summary: Elizabeth is mourning over Ciel Phantomhive's "death". She finds a necromancer and in order to bring Ciel's back to life Elizabeth is told to steal Earl Phantomhive's body and bring it back to him. Elizabeth goes to the grave and finds the coffin empty. She freaks out and goes back to the necromancer, who explains to her to her the world of Angels and Demons
1. Chapter 1

It was a boiling hot August morning as Elizabeth Midford woke up to the morning birds outside of her bedroom window loudly chirping. She yawned deeply before walking over to her wardrobe and opening the bright pink doors. It took her a few moments before she decided on a dark, fuchsia colored dress.

She looked to the doors of her bedroom as she called Paula into her room, walking over to her bed and setting the dress on her bright peachy bedding seconds before Paula entered the room and forced a smile upon her often cheerful face.

"Good morning, Milady. How did you sleep?" Paula asked politely as she shut the door behind her and walked to the bed and redressed it.  
"I slept alright. I had a weird dream about Ciel, but it was just a dream." Elizabeth replied as her tone sounded quite disappointed.  
"Oh well, you should look at this." Paula sighed as she looked at Elizabeth before handing her a dark, cream-colored letter with black lace trimming. Paula knew there was only one reason anyone in England received a letter that was decorated like it was.

"Paula, w-what's this?" Elizabeth asked as the pitch of her voice jumped slightly. Only once in her life had she received a black-laced letter and that was when the Phantomhive manor had burnt down, and claimed the lives of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive – a sad day in both her and Ciel's lives.

"Milady…you should read this." Paula whispered after she grouped together her emotions and set them aside to be there for her lady Elizabeth. The young lady quickly opened the black-laced letter and gasped as she continued to read the letter in a soft and shaky voice.

"Dear Lady Elizabeth Midford,

We, the Phantomhive servants, would like to console you on the death of your fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive. May your memories with him heal not only your soul, but also your heart.

Sincerely,

The Phantomhive Servants."

Paula held Elizabeth tightly in her arms and stroked her soft golden-blonde locks as she softly whispered in her ear, trying to comfort her the best way she knew how. "Lady Elizabeth, everything will be alright.'' Paula frowned as she felt tears fall from Elizabeth's now red-jade eyes. A few short moments later she realized that there were tears sliding down her cheeks from her chestnut-eyes as well. The two women's' grief became all that existed in the room as the letter informing them of Ciel Phantomhive's death floated to the floor, landing on the dark wooden floors like a withered Autumn leaf.

"Why? Why? Why is it Ciel? Why couldn't it have been me? Why does everything horrible happen to Ciel?" Elizabeth shouted into Paula's chest as the seemingly endless tears kept flowing and soaking Paula's caramel-colored dress. The girl was frustrated, and even more so, she felt like the invisible columns holding her sky up had been demolished, leaving everything in her world in complete and utter ruin.

"Shh, you cannot talk like that, Lady Elizabeth." Paula pushed Elizabeth away from her chest and kneeled down on the floor to look into her hurt and devastated eyes. "You must mourn his lost and move on. Cry as much as you want, say things that a normal lady wouldn't, and then move on from Ciel. He's gone, Lady Elizabeth; he won't ever walk this earth again." Paula sniffled as she pulled Elizabeth back into a hug and stroked her golden locks once more after having told her the blunt, hurtful truth straight out.

"I will bring Ciel back home to me." Elizabeth whispered in a soft and hurt voice as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

Elizabeth looked over to the gown on the bed, she felt a small smile caress her lips as she remembered when she'd bought it. It was the dress Ciel had bought her for her last birthday. Ciel wanted something one of a kind and ended up ordering a custom-made gown for her. The soft lace around the arms and trimming of the gown was a light peach and the rest of the dress was a darker fuchsia. She sniffled before turning to Paula and bravely asking her to help her get dressed for the day.

"Ah~!" Elizabeth screamed as she held onto the bedposts and deeply breathed in and refused to let the breath out as Paula tied the back of her corset.

"Now all we have to do is…put on the dress." Paula wiped her brow before she turned Elizabeth around and placed the gown above her head and guided it down, sending her arms into the lace sleeves.

"Paula, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Elizabeth looked into the mirror and smiled as Paula buttoned up the back of her dress.

"Ravishing, Lady Elizabeth." Paula whispered in reply as she tied up Elizabeth's hair into two curly ponytails and smiled happily. "We should see… Who is planning Lord Phantomhive's funeral." Paula suggested before putting a simple necklace around Elizabeth's neck.

"We should. As Ciel's fiancée, I'd like to be the one who plans it." Elizabeth let a small smile crack her otherwise miserable expression as she looked down at the picture she had of him on her nightstand. "Ciel, you will be mine." She mumbled under her breath as she saw Paula looking at her with what couldn't be mistaken for anything but what it was – worry.

"Uh-huh, oh yes. Thank you and please tell me who is planning the Phantomhive funeral." Paula asked as she was on the phone with the Tanaka. "Oh? No one is planning it? Well then I'll ask Lady Elizabeth if she'd take on the arrangements. Thank you, good-bye." Paula said and then hung up the phone a few seconds later, doing her job without any dilly dallying.

"Lady Elizabeth, you're planning Lord Phantomhive's funeral. Is that alright?" Paula asked hesitantly; her mind still couldn't wrap around the thought that Ciel Phantomhive was no longer of this world. She couldn't believe that the days she'd spent chasing after Lady Elizabeth in the Phantomhive household were over; that she would never accompany the girl and listen to her gushing on and on about how sweet the cold young lord was to her.

"Uh, Paula… Is that something to be happy about?" Elizabeth asked with her naïve mind. She had never been a true lady when it came to funerals – when Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive passed away, she was a child whose sole purpose was to remain by her fiancé's side.

"Um, yes and no." The young maid replied, slightly confused as to how she can go about explaining how things will work before continuing on. "Now let's go arrange everything." Paula ran off to call the carriage-men so they could go into town and plan Ciel's funeral. Paula opened the door of the mahogany carriage and waited for the little lady to go in before entering in with her.

"Lady Elizabeth, Lord Ciel has a burial spot in the same cemetery as Madame Red and his parents, so we're going to be putting him in a casket." Elizabeth only nodded as she looked out of the window. The hot summer sun beat down harshly on them, making it seem hotter than it already was in the heavy gown.

"I loved Ciel, I want to be the one to send him off." Elizabeth whispered to Paula as she rested her head against the soft and comfortable lining of the carriage before correcting herself. "No... I _love_ Ciel."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The shops in London didn't have the touch that Elizabeth had wanted. She wanted a casket that would suit Ciel Phantomhive's name; it would need to be fine and without a flaw. She shook her head as they had searched five shops, all lacking the Phantomhive standard. The two women walked by the undertaker's store and saw the coffins all lined up in a row. "Oh, let's look in here." Paula said as she opened the door and a deathly cold blast of air dowsed her, despite the fiery heat outside.

"Hello there!" The undertaker greeting as he emerged from a black and purple coffin, grinning down at Lady Elizabeth with a slightly ghost-like demeanor.

"H-Hello… You gave me quite the shock." Paula admitted, speaking up for the girl as she looked around the dark and depressing shop.

"May I ask why you are here?" The Undertaker asked, looking at the two women as he stayed in his coffin.

"Yes, we're here to plan a… Well… Um... A funeral." Paula looked down and then to Elizabeth who still seemed to be saddened by the slightest mention of the word.

"Oh, I know who you are now! You're Ciel Phantomhive's fiancé." The Undertaker had known Elizabeth – he just didn't know where from, but it suddenly came to him.

"Yes, I am." Elizabeth flashed him a quick smile before it turned back into a depressed frown.

"Are you here to plan the funeral, because I should tell you… Sebastian Michaelis has already planned it." The undertaker walked out of his coffin and leaned down to look into Elizabeth's beautiful jade eyes.

"What!? Sebastian planned it?" Elizabeth cried out before bursting into tears as she stood in the middle of the shop.

"Yes, and it's tomorrow at noon. Right down the road at the small white church." The undertaker sighed and patted her on the shoulder as he closed his open curtains and placed a "closed" sign on the window of his shop. The comforting gesture wasn't very comforting at all, actually "Now if you don't mind, I need some beauty sleep – so please leave." The undertaker sealed his coffin and slept while Paula escorted Elizabeth out into the sweltering heat and back home so they could prepare for Ciel Phantomhive's funeral on the next day.

x-X-x

It was surprisingly cool as Elizabeth woke up in her room. The pink cheeriness of the room made her sick to her stomach as she tossed over and pulled the blankets over her head, blocking out the brightness.

"Ciel…" She whispered as she sniffled once more before her bedroom door opened. Today, she knew she couldn't call it all a bad dream – Ciel was dead and there was nothing she could say or do to change it.

"Lady Elizabeth, it's time to wake up. You need to get dressed." Paula's tone was slightly more firm than it usually was as she pulled the blanket back to Elizabeth's feet and away from her head.

"Paula, can you get my dress?" Elizabeth whispered as she curled up into a ball and rolled off the bed so she could roll under it.

"Yes mil-" Paula sighed. "Milady, please don't do this today. You need to say your good-byes to Lord Phantomhive." Paula lectured before pulling a long, black-laced dress out of the closet. The dress' skirt was long enough to reach the floor. The neckline was in a turtleneck style and reminded Paula of black roses whenever she saw Elizabeth wearing it.

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed as she rolled out from under the bed and stood up, her eyes were red and puffy as she rubbed them gently, as was the result of crying oneself to sleep. Paula dressed Elizabeth and smiled when they walked down the stairs and out to the carriage that was waiting for her.

"Lady Elizabeth, do you want me to ride with you?" Paula asked as she held Elizabeth's hand with a tight comforting grip. Elizabeth nodded slowly and entered the carriage before taking her usual seat next to the window.

"I hate Sebastian. He planned something I was supposed to do." Elizabeth glared out the window and looked around as she saw the countryside pass by. Although the girl had some fun memories with the butler, it was Ciel she loved the memories with. If it meant having Ciel back, Elizabeth couldn't have cared less if Sebastian died. Paula didn't know how to respond, so she joined the quietness of the trip and thought about her times with Ciel Phantomhive, from the time he was a young lad to the teenager he died as.

They pulled up in front of the small white church and gasped as they saw scores of people. She looked over to one carriage and saw Agni and his master, Prince Soma; Ciel's Indian friends. Elizabeth looked over once again and saw Lau and Ran-mao – two people she'd met when she'd spent time with Madame Red. She frowned as her black heels stepped down unto the pavement. She took a few steps and then sighed, looking back at Paula as she made her way into the church.

She walked into the church and smiled as she saw the stained glass windows made the sun shine down on Ciel's closed casket, and yet the light refracted to illuminate his face through the glass lid. Elizabeth looked over and glared when she saw Sebastian by the door, his head held low as he mourned Ciel's passing – except that she couldn't see true remorse in the raven's eyes.

. "Sebastian, Ciel's funeral was my job. Why did you have to take that away from me?" She whispered as she looked at him.

"Lady Midford, if I didn't plan my young master's funeral then what kind of butler would I be? Besides, we shouldn't bring this topic up at this time. This is the time where we must say 'goodbye' to the young lord." Sebastian lowly whispered back as he looked to the short, navy-haired woman next to him. Her face covered in a thin, transparent veil as her one eye lowly glowed.

"Young mistress, is everything alright?" Sebastian whispered as he looked down to her. The young lady only nodded before she walked up to the coffin and ran her satin gloved hand over the closed lid. Elizabeth could only watch as an unknown woman caressed her ex-fiancé's coffin.

"It didn't take you long to find more work." Elizabeth coldly commented before walking up to the casket herself and whispering against the soft chestnut wood. "Ciel, I will never forget you. I will find a way to bring you back. I will find a way to become Elizabeth Midford-Phantomhive." Her face touched the coffin as she hugged it, a few seconds later Paula walked up and escorted Elizabeth to her seat in the front pew. The old, grey-haired minister stepped up and began to offer condolences for the loss of such an important heir.

The pews were all filled as the grey-haired minister continued to preach to the earls, viscounts, ladies, gentlemen, princes and servants. The church was filled with only one sole voice as the minister continued to preach. Everyone's heart ached as they followed four strong young boys out of the church, they were in charge of burying the casket that concealed Ciel Phantomhive.

X-x-X

It was hot as the ladies and gentlemen alike stood around the grave, Elizabeth, Sebastian, and the Phantomhive servants held a single rose each in their hands as the casket was set down next to the six-foot deep grave. Elizabeth was the first one to walk up, a few of her soft tears fell on the casket as she looked at the gravestone where Ciel's name had been chistled in.

"Ciel, I will always love you" She kissed her palm and then placed it atop the casket before turning away and walking back to Paula's side, where the taller woman gently hugged her from behind. Elizabeth glowered as she saw Sebastian walk up and just leave the rose; he didn't whisper anything to the young lord. The demonic butler only walked back to the young woman by his side. This only infuriated Elizabeth to her breaking point. She grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him away from the young lady he was with and bit her lip as she shoved Sebastian's body into the grave.

"A butler should stay with his master until _death_!" Elizabeth shouted before running over to the young lady and slapping her across the face firmly. "Damn you!" Elizabeth roared at the young lady who did nothing to provoke her. Paula watched in awe of what Elizabeth had done and quickly chased after her when she saw Elizabeth stomping back towards the carriages.

"Milady! Wait, Milady!" Paula shouted as she tried to catch up to Elizabeth who was already by the carriages.

Elizabeth cringed as she sat in the carriage and ordered the carriage-men to take her home. She could hear a whip slapping the horse just mere seconds before they speedily took off towards her manor.

(Edited by Evangelina Amaryllis)


	2. Chapter 2

It was noon and Elizabeth was walking around London. Shopping had always helped her clear her mind, from breaking a nail to losing a love one, shopping seemed to cure it all. A week had passed since her fiancé's burial and the tears only slightly lessened.

She sighed as she came to the back alley of the Undertaker's shop. She saw him talking to a young boy, his hair blonde and his height about Ciel's. She looked over to the other side of the young boy and saw a tall man, his hair jet-black and he looked exactly like the person she'd just recently grown to hate. She stormed into the shop to give the tall man a piece of her mind. She suddenly stopped, her heels clicked together as she listened to part of their conversation.

"Oh yes, you can bring a body back from the dead. You just need XXX's help." She missed the name of the person whom needed to help and felt her heart race when she saw the Undertaker stopped talking and looked into her soft jade eyes.

"Hello, miss. What are you doing?" The undertaker asked his tone was curious as he watched her just freeze up in the middle of his shop.

"I-I'd like to know the name of the man you were talking about." She whispered only loud enough for a mouse to hear her.

"Hmm, what was that? You need to speak up, girl." The tall and grey-haired man said as the butler and blonde-haired boy turned to look at her. They both wondered what she was doing.

"I'd like to know the name of the man you were talking about!" Elizabeth shouted in embarrassment. Her face grew red with a light blush adorning her soft cheeks. She quickly looked away towards an old antique urn and sighed as it reminded her of her fiancé.

"Ah, you'd like to know that person's name, huh?" The undertaker asked a completely obvious question as he looked at Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy. She nodded and then turned her jade orbs on the undertaker's body as she slowly stepped closer to the butler and master.

"Then I will tell you who to see." The undertaker leaned in and smiled deeply. "The person you wish to see….is….CASPIAN LOVEHART!" The undertaker shouted as the name seemed to mean nothing.

"Caspian Lovehart?" Elizabeth asked and then looked down, trying to remember where she'd heard the name before.

"Yes, now please leave, all three of you. I'd like to nap." The undertaker mumbled as he opened his casket and crawled into it, soon drifting off into a luxurious and deep slumber. Claude looked over to Elizabeth as they all exited the shop. He sighed as he stopped in front of her and turned around.

"Do not get yourself into something you cannot handle. It would end horribly for you." He warned and then disappeared with his master through an alleyway. "Something I can't handle?" The young girl questioned to herself. She froze before she licked her tender lips.

X-X-X

The sun had begun to set when the library doors were open with a large and forceful push. Elizabeth huffed as she stood in the opened doorway and saw the thousands of books that were neatly stacked against the large, oak bookcases.

It had been a long time since she'd stepped into her family's old and antique library. It smelt of roses and she looked over, Paula had set out a dozen yellow roses from the garden and opened the window, letting in a gentle breeze that made the curtains dance with the wind. The rosy scent flushed out the vinegar the books smelt of and Elizabeth went towards the folklore section, trying to find a story about necromancy.

She grabbed a dusty and quite large book, the outside of the book was severely worn and almost fell apart when she opened it and turned the first handful of pages. She looked at the contents of the old folklore book and gasped when she found nothing about the man she needed to read about. She sighed before pushing the book off to the corner and grabbing the next one, suffering from the same condition as before. She tried her hardest to discover where Caspian Lovehart resided but ultimately coming up with nothing.

"Ugh, how hard is it to find one person!" She shook her head and looked outside, the moon was high in the sky and it was full of a milky white coloring.

The bright light softly illuminated the trimmed garden as it reflected the water in the small stone bird bath that sat in the middle of the garden, sitting on a 3x3 cement slab.

She giggled loudly when she saw two small linnets sharing the small amount of clear water. The soft tope feathers of the birds were absolutely gorgeous in the moon light. She turned her head when she heard the library doors open with a loud and slow creek.

"H-Hello?" Paula asked as she walked into the library and sweetly smiled at Elizabeth, as usual Paula's voice and uplifting and happy.

"Yes? What is wrong?" Elizabeth was concerned when she saw Paula in the doorway.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong well it's just that you've been here ever since you've gotten home from London this afternoon, is something wrong, Miss Elizabeth?" Paula's tone was laced with worry as she walked into the massive library and pulled out a black leather chair that was across from Elizabeth. It scraped loudly as it was pulled across the hard, oak floor.

"I miss…Ciel." Elizabeth whispered and then sighed as she saw the two little birds fly off together; Paula could only shake her head as she listened to Elizabeth. "Paula, have you ever loved someone?" Elizabeth asked; looking over to Paula as she asked her very personal question.

Paula blushed deeply and swallowed as she folded her hands together and thought of a time she was happy with someone she loved. She wore a soft, careless expression as she had gotten lost in an old and sweet memory.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago." She softly whispered as she curled a finger around her auburn-colored hair and continued to think about the person she'd once thought she couldn't live without.

"What was he like?" Elizabeth grew with curiosity as she listened to Paula.

"Oh, lady Elizabeth, he was wonderful, his hair was a smoky-coal that glistened in the sunlight, his warm and loving amber-eyes only looked at me whenever we were with one another… he was my everything." Paula was completely lost in a memory as she caressed her own cheek, perhaps wanting to feel the same touch she'd felt when she was with him.

"He sounds like a prince…" Elizabeth commented as she looked over her shoulder to a large oil painting of her family, Paula only whispered a response that fluttered over Elizabeth's mind as she was lost in thought.

"What happened to him? Why is he not by your side?" Elizabeth asked as she lightly sighed and placed her hand under her chin, propping herself up with a balled up fist. Her emerald eyes felt heavy as she yawned deeply.

"Lady Elizabeth, we'll talk more about that later. Why don't we get you to bed?" Paula whispered as she grabbed ahold of Elizabeth's arms and pulled her up out of the comfy leather chair she was sitting in. Elizabeth lazily walked next to her helper as they walked down the hall, every other step the young lady would stumble out of tiredness.

X-X-X

They arrived to Elizabeth's bedroom and Paula slowly pushed the door open. Elizabeth stood in the middle of her room as she saw Paula walk towards the wardrobe and grab a clean, white cotton nightgown. Paula pulled Elizabeth's dress off and let it touch the floor as she worked on dressing Elizabeth in the nightgown, buttoning each button before fixing the collar of the clean night-gown.

"Okay, there we go." Paula smiled as she pulled the peach-colored bedding down and set Elizabeth into her bed, the young lady was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. "Thank you." Elizabeth whispered as she settled her body weight into the springs, making them lowly creek as she tossed and turned.

"Good night, Lady Elizabeth." Paula whispered as she pulled the peach bedding up and tucked the young girl in, smiling down before turning and picking the frilly dress she'd been wearing up and draping it over her sleeved arm. Paula exited the room, pulling the door shut before walking down the hallway and taking the frilly dress to the laundry room where one of the servants could wash and press the dress when they got up the next day.

X-X-X

It was just about three in the morning when Elizabeth's bedroom window was slowly pushed open and a tall, elder man licked his lower lip as he turned around and closed the window, preventing the cool morning air to brush its way into the room. He slithered his way into the room and across the cushioned carpet.

He slithered to her bedside as he lowly laughed to himself. He slipped his large and gloved hands under Elizabeth's backside, lifting her from the bed and pulling the bedding from her body. He cursed under his breath when the blanket caught on Elizabeth's toe and he quickly slammed her head into the oak headboard of her bed, he bit his lip when he heard the loud smack.

Elizabeth instantly woke up and almost screamed when she saw the elder man holding her light body. He dropped her on the bed and straddled her body, squeezing her side with his thick thighs. She kicked and tried to get away as he muffled her screams under his thick gloved hand and heavy bodyweight, but none of the self-defense moves worked as he sat down on her and held her throat in his grasp.

"Ah shit." The man shook his head and sighed when he finally knocked the young lady out. He cursed under his breath before he ran towards the closed and streak-less window, falling to his ass when he had forgotten the window was shut.

He set Elizabeth down and smirked when he grabbed the latch to the window and opened it, feeling the cooled summer air brush through his shoulder length blonde hair as he just looked out of it for a few seconds.

He looked over his shoulder and then stepped back, picking Elizabeth up and tried to escape the room. The tall man rolled his eyes when he saw Elizabeth's legs kept getting stuck on the frames of the window.

He took a several deep breaths before he then chucked her out the window, it was quite possible that he'd forgotten about the thorny rose bushes that were right outside of Elizabeth's window.

"Oh…that has to hurt." The tall man bit his lower lip when he saw Elizabeth hit the hard ground, but luckily she was still out of it and hadn't woken up. He jumped down and felt something had cracked in his ankle when he'd landed.

The man quickly turned around and grabbed Elizabeth, but seethed in pain when he had stumbled back and knocked over the small statue that was in the middle. Tired of cleaning up his mess he huffed and carried the young girl out of the garden and to his carriage. He looked around and smiled as he whipped the horse on the ass and took off towards the dark and secluded woods, the carriage shaking as they traveled at the high speed the horses could keep up with, the night shadowing them as they quickly disappeared.

(Author's note: Hiya I'd like to thank you for reading this chapter of The Resurrection. I hope you can continue following and loving this story.)


	3. Chapter 3

The dark, jet-black horses slowed to a slug-like slowness before they turned towards a muddy, dirt road. The carriage was being shakily pulled behind them as the sound of mud smushed under their feet. The dirt hill was surrounded by weeds and a small creek that could be seen from the carriage window.

After a few minutes on the muddy path a small wood-cabin was revealed, it was buried by ten large pine trees and was accompanied by an eerie-looking graveyard. The graveyard was filled with about fifteen graves, a small rose rested on each one of the graves to honor their memory.

The tall man forced the horses to halt right outside of a small pasture that was a few feet away from the graveyard. He stepped out of the carriage and let out a small sigh as he bent down and unlatched the carriage from the tall and heavy horses. He opened the oak gate that kept the horses in the pasture and watched all three of the tall majestic beings walk in like they were commanded to. He shut the gate and made sure the latch was down before he walked back to the carriage to pull Elizabeth's still resting body from the small wooden carriage and place her into the small, but lit cabin.

The entry door was pushed open and as he tried to go into his cabin Elizabeth's legs caught on the doorway. He sighed and shook his head before he gave up and tossed her into the house, letting her land on the hard wooden floor. An older stocky and short, woman looked up and glared as she tied her greying hair into a tight bun.

"What the hell are you doing? That is a lady, you dote." The woman huffed before she picked Elizabeth's body up and placed her on the wooden couch, fitted with plush cushions that were covered in golden material. The man could only shrug as he sat in the large rocking chair and kicked off his shoes

."Uh nuh. That's _not _where those damn shoes go." The woman huffed again as she walked into the warm kitchen, her tiny heels clicked against the floor as she walked. The man bit his lower lip when he heard the sound of an oven opening and loudly shutting, but ignored it as he pulled out a pipe and filled it with tobacco.

It was like the woman had eyes everywhere as she walked into the small living room and shouted "Smoke that shit outside!" before stomping back into the kitchen and mixing a cream-colored batter with her thick wooden spoon. He growled lowly as he got up from his rocker and walked outside and smoked his corn-cob pipe next to the small pasture the horses where in.

He leaned against the fence that surrounded the pasture before he placed the corn-cob pipe in his mouth and sucked in the thick smoke that the tobacco burned. He took in too much of the smoke and dropped the pipe before he loudly coughed. "Smoking won't kill you, dummy." The woman gloated as watched him from the kitchen window, a loud laugh escaped her thin lips as she watched him.

The man picked up the pipe and poured out the tobacco, crushing the dried leaves under his boot. He walked into the graveyard and around to an old dog house with the name "Skipper" just above the entrance. He looked into the small house and happily laughed as he saw two bright yellow eyes stare back at him. He backed up a good two feet before he happily shouted.

"Come here boy!" The man cheered as a tiny and black half-bred dog came out from the red and black dog house. The tiny dog was just barking and wagging his little stub of a tail as he ran up to the blonde-haired man and jumped on his leg as he wanted to be snuggled and cuddled. The little guy was as happy as a dog could be. The man lifted the dog and brought him into the house, where upon entering the grey-haired woman stood in the doorway of the kitchen and glared hatefully.

"It. Stays. Outside." She slowly spoke, hoping the man would quickly catch on to what she was referring to.

"Say that again and _you can stay outside._" The man daringly talked back as he stood his ground. It was a stupid move as the woman grabbed her large and thick wooden spoon and smacked him on the head several times, showing the man who the "top dog" of the house actually was.

"Ouch!" The man shouted as he dropped his puppy and covered his head, protecting it from the wooden spoon. "There isn't much to protect." The woman whispered under her breath before turning back into kitchen.

A small timer went off and the oven door opened, the woman then pulled out a tray of hot and fluffy biscuits. She smiled happily as she wiped her brow and placed them on a cool glass dish before she set them on the table.

-X-x-X-

Elizabeth softly groaned when she smelt the warm and delicious-smelling biscuits. She tried to sit up, but screamed in agony when she placed pressure on her hips, legs and lower back. The elder grey-haired woman rushed into the living room and sat next to her.

"Oh honey, you may not want to do that." The grey-haired woman whispered as she held Elizabeth in her arms. "My idiot husband was being well…an idiot." She confessed and stroked Elizabeth's golden locks.

"W-Where am I?" Elizabeth wondered as she looked at the cozy and warm-feeling home, not sure what to make of it. "You're at my home. My name is Vivian, and my husband is-" She looked around and sighed when she couldn't find the man she'd smacked around earlier.

"How is your back?" The elderly looking woman asked as she gave up looking for her idiotic husband. "It hurts, what happened and why am I here?" Elizabeth demanded answers and the elderly woman shook her head.

"My dumbarse husband brought you here for whatever reason and he dropped you when he brought you into the house, but you should have no fear as I just made a late dinner/early breakfast." The woman smiled as she cupped Elizabeth's face in her roughened hands and pecked her cheeks, almost like a mother.

"O-oh… " Elizabeth thought it was a nicety that her kidnappers fixed her a meal and got up off of the couch. She grabbed her hips and soon fell towards the floor. If it weren't for the elderly woman who was right next to her she would have fallen on the plush area rug that spread out upon the wooden floor.

"Here, let me help." The woman offered as she walked Elizabeth to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. She pushed Elizabeth's chair in and then went to the entry door, she soon called for the man.

"Caspian Lovehart, get your sorry arse in the house this instant!" The woman shouted into the woods, her voice echoed for miles and the man soon walked into the house, his boots muddied and smelling of something rotten.

"Those stay outside." The woman glared as she blocked the doorway to the house, her arms crossed as she waited for him to take the boots off. The man soon removed his boots and set them against the wall of the house, cursing under his breath before walking in the house barefooted. He held his head low in shame before he looked up to Elizabeth and smiled.

"Oh you're up." He said as he pulled out a chair and sat next to her. Elizabeth only nodded before smiling and looking over to him.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Elizabeth cut straight to the point as she sighed.

"Oh, I apologize. My friend, the undertaker, told me you were looking for me." The strange man mumbled as his gullet was shoved full of food. His wife glared as she slapped him on the head and he began choking, Elizabeth freaked out and punched him in the gut. His breathing returned to normal as he spewed the chewed up food onto the window and looked at Elizabeth.

"Are you C-Caspian Lovehart?" Elizabeth wondered as she looked at the tall blonde haired man and sighed. "Yes I am, and thank you, but that wasn't necessary." The man shook his head before picking up a glass of water and gulping down half of the glass and setting it down.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked in confusion as she sat back in the wooden chair and looked at the aged couple.

"Well you see about 400 years ago my wife, Vivian, died. I was so distraught I started reading into the mystical properties of dark magic and somehow ended up bringing her back. Not only was it the worst mistake of my life, but it severely pissed God off. He cursed me for an eternity. He also forced me to live with…that." The man pointed to his stocky wife and grimaced like he was a child that was forced to eat vegetables.

"What is so bad about being with the one you love forever, until time itself stops?" Elizabeth inquired as she remembered Ciel and how happy she'd be to see him just once more. A single tear escaped her jade eye as she thought about him.

"Well when you're young and in love, you think forever is everything you've ever wanted, but 400 years go by and….forever seems so damn far away." He grimaced once more and placed his head in his hands, he looked to be sobbing as he hid his face from everyone's view.

"God, I understand why you take away lives, please take her! Please end my misery!" Caspian cried as he looked towards the window with chewed up food on it.

"You're not such great company either, sunshine." Vivian sighed heavily as she frowned at the window.

"Little girl, think twice before you make a deal with my husband." The woman honestly spoke as she leaned against the countertop. The small doggie door in the living room flew open and the cute little guy barked once before he then jumped up on the sofa, nuzzling his nose into the pillow where Elizabeth had rested her head.

"Get that damn mutt out of my house!" Vivian huffed as she grabbed her broom and swatted at the dog, forcing it back outside and into its large dog house.

Elizabeth sighed before happily smiling, she looked at Caspian and then to Vivian. She put her polished fork down before opening her mouth. "There must've been some happy memories." She giggled as she thought about Ciel.

"If there are three bad memories to every single happy memory, then that is just fine, because it means that I made Ciel happy and he made me happy at least once in our time together." She looked down. "I want to spend my life with Ciel, and there isn't anything in the entire world that would change that." She leaned back and exposed her happiest smile before looking out towards the window. Vivian looked down at the wooden floor and widely smiled before walking a few steps towards Elizabeth.

"Dear, you're a very smart young woman. If you really love your fiancé that much, then I supposed Caspian will help you out. Why don't you and go into the graveyard and talk about what you'll need for the job." Vivian rubbed Elizabeth's shoulder and then cleared the dishes, the sound of glass clattering together was heard from the small and eerie-looking graveyard as Elizabeth and Caspian talked about resurrecting the dead.  
X-X-X

(To Be Continued.

Author's note: Well…here is another chapter that I started in church and ended in my bedroom. *pants* Wow, I am LOVING this story. Now, I bet you're still wondering why Elizabeth was kidnapped. Well Caspian isn't the easiest guy to find so he pretty much came to her when she needed to talk with him. Please continue to review, this story isn't as short as you may think it is. Welp, please check out my other stories if you get bored. See ya! –Bunny. I can't believe I finished this story a week early!)


	4. Chapter 4

Caspian was in the graveyard, he heavily sighed as he leaned against an old and cracked gravestone. He looked down at it and shook his head. "My darling Amanda, I will never forget about you." He softly called her name before he looked up at the sound of a few twigs that broke under the weight of Elizabeth's bare feet.

"Who's- Oh, it's you." Caspian said as he was once startled, it was dark in the graveyard and he could barely see the filthy nightgown that fit snugly around Elizabeth's figure. Elizabeth sheepishly walked towards him, her face showing a slight twig of embarrassment as she looked into his eyes.

"Could we talk about reviving my darling Ciel?" She questioned as her thoughts instantly rushed towards the love she held for Ciel. She frowned slightly as her feet sunk a few inches deeper into the muddy lot. Caspian looked up from the ground, he stood straight up and stopped leaning against the cracked and rough-looking gravestone. He took the young child's hand and pulled her close to him, before he led the way into the ominous and creepy-looking graveyard. He looked down at one of the several cracked gravestones and leaned against the small hip-high gravestone that was placed next to Amanda's.

"May I ask who she was?" Elizabeth looked to the grave next to the one that Caspian leaned on. Caspian looked over; a saddened and mournful expression caressed his soft features. His pale face showed a few beads of sweat as he turned to face her.

"Amanda…she was my only child. My daughter wasn't beautiful, she was gorgeous. I remember she had just turned twenty a few days before her soul and body left this world." Caspian took a small breath as the painful memories floated back to him. "She wasn't living with Vivian and I, she'd decided that she'd be a housewife to a man she'd known for a minute." He softly whispered; his tone breaking as he spoke.

"My wife and I didn't know he'd beaten her…until it was simply too late." He added and stuck his scratched and scared knuckle into his mouth, his teeth biting down on the rigged and rough flesh as he used pain to distract his memories.

Elizabeth sadly frowned. Even at her young and naïve age she knew that the world she lived in was not perfect, she knew that corruption, greed, lust, and hatred lived around every corner and lurked the streets for its next victim. She sighed when she came to the realization that when she was younger the world seemed to be a happier and safer place for everyone.

She took several strides into the small and grave-filled lot. She'd ended up in the middle of the small lot with several, perhaps dozens of graves around her. She looked at the edge of the lot on the west field. She walked closer to what seemed to be a large tomb, the sensation of dirt, earthworms and crumpled up leaves covered her feet as she walked. She looked at the heavy stone door and saw that the door was covered in Latin tongue. Caspian looked over. "A-Ah, Lady Midford." He called, grabbing her attention. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the large tomb. "What is in there?" Elizabeth asked as curiosity caught the better side of her. Caspian led the way in the dark night, until a sudden _thunk_ was heard. Elizabeth shook her hand away, mere seconds before Caspian Lovehart had fallen into an empty grave. She looked at him as he lay in the three-foot by six-foot deep hole, she grew worried for him and leaned on the dirty and muddy ground, dirtying her once immaculate and perfect nightgown even more than her slight tumble in the garden earlier that horrid night. She looked down and called out to him, her words were laced with worry, fearing he'd broken a bone or sprained an ankle; she extended her long, pale arm to him.

"Grab on, Caspian!" she ordered, he looked up and shook his head.

"This is only the tenth time I've fallen into this grave, I'm fine." He sighed and grabbed the edge of the grave and holstered himself up. He'd managed to pull his body out of the small grave and he casually brushed off the dirt that stained his tan cloth pants, he played with his pants leg and managed to get the slimy snail off of his pale and hairy leg.

Caspian leaned against one of the cracked and run-down gravestones; he grabbed his pipe and filled it with freshly dried tobacco before he looked at her. "Let's talk about Ciel Phantomhive." Caspian suggested as he puffed his corncob pipe. Elizabeth gladly shook her head and smiled up at him. "Yes, lets!" She could feel her heart race as she just thought about the only man she'd ever love. "What would you do for his life?" Caspian asked as he thought about how he felt about Vivian when they'd first met. "Anything!" Elizabeth quickly answered, without a doubt in her fragile little mind. "Really? Would you jump off of a bridge for him?" He thought only of the most difficult and most selfless deeds, most of the time people wanted to bring a loved one back to simply get an inheritance, rarely, rarely did someone come to him to bring someone back of pure love and adoration. He softly smiled under the fading moonlight. "How much would you pay for your dream lover?" Caspian asked as he looked to the barely-there stars in the night's sky.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, soft and caring tears filled in her soft jade eyes as she looked up to the early morning sky. She took another deep breath as she brought herself back down to earth.

"Nothing, because the man I love is priceless to me. The memories I have with Ciel, simply cannot be bought." She answered truthfully to her heart. Her utter honesty flabbergasted Caspian to the point of where he was speechless.

He grabbed her pale, ivory hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'll bring back, Ciel Phantomhive, you may be young, but you know what it means to be true to your heart." He smiled at her in a friendly way and hugged her tightly.

"I will stop at nothing to bring the love of your life back." He stroked one of her golden, now dirty blonde, curls with a few of his fingers as they walked out of the garden. Elizabeth broke out into tears when she had heard Caspian Lovehart's tender and caring words.

"You really mean it?" she asked, grabbing onto his hand." He stroked her soft, baby skin and smiled.

"Yes, I will stop at nothing to bring back your love. It is rare in this day of age to meet someone who wants to bring back a loved one simply because the person who is still alive loved them.

"There is a small fee that I need taken care of; it's just for the expenses." He smiled and handed her a small business card with the ''small'' amount written on the back.

"I-I can pay that, but why is it so much?" Elizabeth asked before she had looked directly down at the ground. "I need some essences, potions and all that for a body revival." Caspian explained, grabbing at his elbow as he saw her feet that were covered in mud.

Elizabeth nodded at the truly simple explanation and walked out of the creepy and unwelcoming graveyard, she wiped the mud off her feet on the wooden fence post. He sighed happily and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, for showing me that true love still exists." Caspian ruffled her hair and laughed before walking off to gather the horses together so he could drop her off at her family's manor.

Caspian looked at the tall horses, and then looked into the eyes of the meanest horse around. His name was Dasher; he was as wild as a mustang could be. He'd always kick the fence posts and snort water on them. He was a real bad boy. Caspian looked into Dasher's eyes and quickly narrowed them.

"Come here." Caspian ordered, but the horse stood there, in the middle of the road as if he were a stubborn mule. The tall boneheaded man grabbed the black lead from outside of the fence post and walked towards the stubborn mustang. He could grab ahold of Dasher's reigns, but keeping them in his hand was an entirely different story.

As soon as the metal rings of the harness and the leader rope connected together Dasher turned into a ferocious beast. His eyes would turn red and his heartless body would burn to death. The wild mustang threw his long and powerful legs into the air and pushed Caspian to the ground.

He trampled on Caspian's tender and over worked body, surely breaking an arm and even possibly a few ribs. His chestnut-brown coat wildly thrashed around in the cool summer morning air, the seven-foot tall animal bucked, crushed and tackled his body for ten whole moments. It wasn't until the daring and young Elizabeth finally stepped in that Dasher was able to bring in his relaxed and calmed self.

The young girl rushed over to Caspian's side, her feet tripping her up as she ran, she slid into the horse pasture and sighed in content. "Are you alright?!" She questioned before she grabbed his hand and lifted him up.

He groaned in pain as Elizabeth helped him up. He grabbed his ribs and tried not to laugh at her question. He'd just been trampled by a large and ferocious beast that could have very well killed him. He then looked to the calmer horses that lazed around before looking towards Dasher, who was running gracefully around in the pasture.

"Hybrid, Spiral, Vanilla, and Moon, come here!" Caspian shouted at the top of his lungs and four identical, graceful and friendly horses cantered up to them.

"Grab those beige ties." Caspian asked Elizabeth, before she reached over and grabbed the reigns that hung on the fence post. She quietly watched as Caspian hooked the horses up to the carriage via the reigns. He opened the carriage door and then closed it once Elizabeth had gotten in and sat down. He hoisted himself up so he could sit on the small dickey box outside of the carriage. He lifted the leather reigns up and quickly slapped them down, slapping the horses on their rears, forcing them to start moving with a violent thrust.

The chilled summer air blew harshly through his blonde locks as he steered the horses' right, then forced them left. The metal hoofs of the horses slid across the road as they raced on, pulling the carriage towards a cliff in the woods. Caspian slowed them, bringing them down to a softer and slower trot. Elizabeth looked out the window of the carriage; she could see the sun breaking dawn's line. She instantly panicked.

"What would happen if Paula knew I had left?" She asked herself as she was bucked around in the carriage, her arms slamming into the door of the carriage. Elizabeth knew she'd only had twenty minutes to be around until her servant, Paula, would discover she'd been gone. Suddenly, she smacked her head down on the floor when the carriage had slammed down on a large bump. She fell to the floor and lay there, unconscious, until Caspian arrive in the garden of the Midford's estate.

The crack of dawn illuminated the garden, and gleamed wondrously off of the birdbath that was placed in the middle of the small, but beautiful garden. Caspian softly smacked Elizabeth's cheek, waking her up, so he could get her into her room before anyone had seen them. She softly groaned when he'd placed her on the ground of the garden, allowing her to get familiar with her surroundings once again.

She grabbed ahold of the stone birdbath and pulled her sore and tired body up. Caspian picked her body up and walked towards the window, he'd accidentally smacked her into the clear and cold window, and she suppressed a small yearning of wanting to smack him, but held back. "A little bit lower." She directed, with not only her vocals, but she also waved her hand down a little.

The sun shined into the garden and gleamed wondrously over the stone birdbath in the garden outside of Elizabeth's unlocked window. Caspian lifted her up and accidentally smacked her head against the glass, bringing a complaint from Elizabeth when she'd felt the cooled glass against her cheek. Caspian wasn't paying attention and had dropped her to the ground, thinking she needed a breather from breaking into her own home. She only groaned in pain as she rubbed her now aching lower back.

"Not that low!" She rolled over, her tone was soft a sweet as she could barely breath. Caspian lifted her once again; he held her by her waist and slammed her body into the brick wall of the manor. Her eyes flashed open quickly before she forced them close.

"Ah-" She cried when she felt a small line of blood run down the middle of her forehead, down her nose and over her soft, pink lips. The golden-haired girl licked away the blood from her lips before ordering Caspian to take her a few inches towards the left, hopefully he'd understand this time. She sighed unhappily before looking down at him. She grabbed the metal frame of the window, a small, but forceful tug on the frame was all she needed for it to break free from the opened glass window.

The young lady shortly held the wrought iron frame before letting go, she heard Caspian groan in pain as he threw her up into the window. She rolled off of the patted bench that was by the window and hit the floor, she heard her ankle loudly crack, but knew it was just air cracking in the bone. She quickly stood from the ground and looked at him. "W-what happened?" She pondered as she held the windowsill.

"You dropped that bloody gate on my foot!" He replied, sitting down on the ground and nursing his newly broken toe. He looked up at her, and then stood, pressing most of his weight on the stone bird bath behind him. He panted with a deep breath before he actually spoke to Elizabeth, whom eyes were bright in the dim morning light.

"Oi, look a ladder!" He gasped slightly and then lightly laughed when he'd seen the wooden ladder leaning up against the side of the brick manor.

"…" Elizabeth looked at the old, deranged man, thinking he was an utter idiot who couldn't tell his head from his rear. She huffed and puffed as she meanly glared at him.

"Elizabeth." A woman's voice called before a soft knock on the door was heard. Elizabeth looked over, her heart raced, she'd looked as if she'd just come out of a mud pile and grew with worry that someone had seen her in the garden. The handle on the door was slowly pushed down and the door opened with a loud and slow creek. Elizabeth stood in the middle of her bedroom as she saw the door open; it was as if she were frozen to the floor. Her body refused to move in any direction.

"Lady Elizab-ah!" Paula's eyes flashed open widely when she saw Elizabeth's mud-covered nightgown and her filthy skin. "Y-You're a mess!" Paula closed the door behind her and walked over to Elizabeth, wondering how she could have gotten so dirty from just being in her room.

"I-I know." Elizabeth answered in a soft and frail voice strangely broke as she talked. "What happened to you?" Paula asked as she grabbed Elizabeth's arms, she instantly saw large, purple bruises that caressed her long arms. 'Dear lord.' Paula whispered, her heart breaking when she saw the injuries to her young lady.

"I fell out of my window, into the rose bushes and somehow cracked my ankle." Elizabeth didn't lie, she had gone through one hell of a night and it was amazing she hadn't broken any bones or done something that could possibly have gotten herself killed. She softly smiled, the blood on her forehead had dried and easily rubbed away when Elizabeth rubbed her forehead. Paula grabbed Elizabeth's dirty hand and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her young lady. Paula bent down; she turned the hot water faucet on and watched as boiling water burst forward.

The room quickly filled with hot steam. Paula turned around and unbuttoned the filthy, mud-brown nightgown and let it drop to the floor. She pulled down the pink lacey panties she'd been wearing and grabbed her hand. "A lady shouldn't be dirty." Paula whispered as she helped Elizabeth into the tub, the water was steaming hot and slightly stung when the small nicks to her skin were touched by the water.

Elizabeth reached over to the small, glass table that was by the bathtub. Three bottles of soap were set atop the glass countertop, along with a rose-pink loofa and a shower cap. Paula rolled Elizabeth's hair up and placed the plastic shower cap over her golden locks, knowing to clean her hair in different water than the bath water her body had used.

Paula popped the lid to the honey and strawberry bath soap; she then grabbed the loofa, dunking it in the still somewhat clean water she poured some of the sweet-scented soap on it. She squished the puffy loofa between her fingers, letting the soapy bubble fill up atop her clean, ivory hand. Elizabeth gasped in pain as the soft, soapy loofa touched her arms.

Paula didn't expect the bruises on her arm to hurt as they had. Paula depressingly frowned when she'd seen the full amount of injuries to her young lady. She was supposed to protect her, and couldn't even manage to keep her safe in her own bedroom.

She inwardly sighed before she grabbed Elizabeth's leg, she rubbed the loofa along it, she examined the cuts and bruises that ran down her body. "How does one get so many bruises from one fall?" Paula quietly asked herself in a low and hushed tone, wondering how much the injuries actually hurt. A trail of bubbles were left before Paula dunked her leg and picked up the other. She continued to examine the marks on her other leg and smiled.

"You have such soft skin." Paula adored Elizabeth and loved her as if she were her own daughter. Elizabeth softly blushed.

"Thank you." Elizabeth looked away, her face heated slightly at the embarrassing compliment. Paula grabbed ahold of the shower cap and let Elizabeth's golden locks fall into the bath water.

She dunked Elizabeth under the water, wetting each curl and strand before applying the lavender and honey scented shampoo. Elizabeth leaned back against the top of the hot, porcelain bathtub, the crease where her neck rested was cool to the touch and she let out a soft and supple moan.

"Paula, I love you." Elizabeth smiled as Paula lathered the shampoo into her golden locks, smiling when she'd heard Lady Elizabeth say she loved her. "Aw, I love you, too, Lady Elizabeth." She smiled, and dunked her once more to get the soapy suds out of her now lavender-scented hair.

Paula grabbed a fluffy white bath towel and wrapped Elizabeth up in it when she'd stepped out of the bath. The once crystal-clear water had turned brown and murky. The young lady sighed when she'd seen the water; she never knew she could be covered in so much grime and muck.

Paula dried Elizabeth's wet body and then tied the towel around the young girl, making sure she was warm and as dry as she could be. Paula tied Elizabeth's long hair into a tight and messy bun, letting it air dry would be easier since it was summer.

The brunette woman walked over to the tall, cherry wooded dresser and pulled out a fresh, citrus-smelling gown. The gown was a light, baby-blue color, with long sleeves to hide the many bruises on her arms, and this attire wasn't covered in excessive amounts of dirt, muck, and bugs. Paula tightly tied the bow around her waist, causing Elizabeth a slight amount of discomfort as the clothing compressed her hurting ribs.

Elizabeth's hair dried rather quickly and Paula grabbed two baby blue ribbons and braided them into her hair, the ribbons twirled and molded to her hair and looked very cute when paired with the matching dress.

Elizabeth walked out of the bedroom once Paula had finished dressing her. She walked down the large and mile-long corridor and brightly smiled at the servants she'd met. She saw one of the black-haired chamber maids talking to a man. She couldn't see him very well, but saw his tall and quite masculine figure and blonde hair. He turned around and looked at Elizabeth. She instantly quickened her pace towards the man.

"Edward, it's been too long!" she happily called as she hugged him, not caring about the injuries she'd sustained a few hours ago.

"I know, I know, Elizabeth." Edward's soft tone whispered into her ear as he held his younger sister tightly. Edward pulled away from the tight and comforting hug and looked at his sister, he'd been away for a year and thought she'd changed in the time he'd seen her. She was taller and could have been a little fuller in her figure, but nothing in her really changed. He ran his hand over her braid and smiled.

"Paula, right?" He asked, knowing that Paula would always braid her hair when she was a younger girl. Elizabeth nodded. A light blush caressed her soft cheeks as she looked at her handsome elder brother.

"Did you fight in the war?" She shyly asked, not knowing if her brother's company had been shipped out of not. Edward nodded; he didn't like discussing the ways of war with his sister, knowing the things he had seen could give her terrible nightmares, like when she was younger. Elizabeth sighed. "How many men…?" She asked, her heart silently breaking when she'd pictured the bloody battlefield in her mind.

"Too many." He whispered in a low voice as he looked towards the open window, the large garden was exposed and looked beyond beautiful as the summer sunlight gleamed down upon it. He brushed Elizabeth's golden bangs from her eyes and smiled before he saw the small, penny-sized gash on her forehead.

"What is this?" He asked as he was a little worried about how she had gotten injured. Elizabeth licked her lips slightly.

"Oh, I fell." She tried to smile before she hugged her brother, but ultimately failed. "You should be more  
careful, Elizabeth." He smiled as he held his sister.

"Now, let's stop talking about things a lady should never hear." He lowly laughed and grabbed her hand; and the two of them and began walking toward the dining room for their breakfast.

They walked into the large dining room, a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling; it shimmered and shined as the morning sun brushed against its crystals. Edward walked in front of Elizabeth, and like a gentleman he pulled out her chair before telling her to sit down in a soft-spoken voice. He pushed her chair in once she'd sat on the white cushion of the dark-wooded chair. She looked up and smiled brightly at her older brother, he was in actuality, her knight. He rubbed her shoulder with one hand before sitting at the table himself.

Edward was seated three sitting arrangements down; he was at the head of the table on one side and Elizabeth on the other. "I-I'm sorry…" Edward spoke in a low tone, so low that Elizabeth could barely even hear him.

"Sorry? For what?" Elizabeth questioned as she picked up a glass filled with cold water and topped with a lemon. She brought the drink to her lips as she waited for Edward's reply. Edward took a semi-deep breath and looked into her soft and beautiful jade eyes.

"…For not being able to attend the funeral." Edward had been feeling guilty and horrible about not being about to be there for his younger sister, whom meant the world to him. Elizabeth dropped the glass to the floor, for a brief second she'd forgotten about her fiancé's death and was able to finally spend some time with her brother, which was rare since they never really saw one another.

"O-Oh, that's okay." Elizabeth's leg was drenched in cold water as one of the servants helped clean the spilt water up. The servant frowned and knelt on one knee.

"Lady Elizabeth," His deep tone said as he looked up at her. "-your dress is wet." He grabbed ahold of her elbow, it felt snugly in his hard and muscular grip. "I can get you another one, don't worry." The large, thick and broadly man assured when he'd grabbed Elizabeth's elbow. Elizabeth shook her head, refusing the offer, as sweetly as she could.

"I'll be fine, it was just water." She brightly smiled and the portly man bowed before returning to work, his day had seemed a little brighter than before.

"Are you sure you're alright, Elizabeth?" Edward asked, double-checking on his sister's condition. Elizabeth tried to flash him a light smile, but failed as her mind fell back onto the subject of her fiancé. Elizabeth simply nodded in agreement, hoping he'd stop asking her about how she was without Ciel. Without more to talk about they both sat in silence for a few minutes.

Edward's voice broke and he looked down the table at Elizabeth. "I…have another reason for coming home." He said lowly, hoping Elizabeth was still listening to him. "Why other reason can there be" She pondered as she rested her head atop her hand that was balled up in a tight fist.

"There…is someone dear to me that I wish for you to meet. She's a wonderful woman. She has locks of crimson and skin the color of ivory." He went on describing the woman, but his words fell on deaf ears, as Elizabeth toned out and thought about why a woman would be visiting her family. "What is she to you?" She absent-mindedly asked her brother.

"W-Well, she's my bride-to-be, if everything goes to plan." He took a sip of his water, feeling parched as he went under the little game of interrogation. Elizabeth's eyes flashed widely open.

"C-Congratulations!" She shouted and stood from her chair, running over she hugged Edward tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" She added once she'd wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders, compressing him tightly in a loving hug.

A few moments later, the chef walked into the room. He'd smiled as he told the two siblings good morning and settled down their plates. Two egged omelet with pepper and onion with a side of hash-browns and a cup of fruit with pudding on the bottom was on the menu for this morning's breakfast.

Elizabeth took her seat at the opposite end of the table and smiled. She then cut a small hunk of egg off of the omelet and started to chew, while Edward had started off with the fruit instead. The two siblings shared only small talk while they devoured their delicious meal.

''When will your bride-to-be be coming over?" Elizabeth questioned, and grabbed a small cup of juice to wash down the egg in her throat.

"Tonight, do you wish to meet her?" Edward asked, he'd set down his fork and had finished his meal. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Elizabeth loudly cheered. Her plate was empty and stood from the table, she ran around and around as if she were a young child. Edward only lightly laughed as he watched her.

"Then we shall have dinner with mother and father." He smiled at her before she ran out of the room and down the hall, disappearing into the many corridors of the Midford estate.

Elizabeth rushed into the library, and noted something peculiar that she noticed. She'd normally dread going into her family's library, but now, she'd loved it. She loved the scent of the old-vinegar smelling books.

She'd loved the adventure's she'd read about, and most importantly she'd loved gazing over the garden when she'd look up from a book. The scent of the lovely flowers drove in through the open window.

She walked up to the large oak bookcase and widely smiled as she pulled out a black and red book, the spine read, "The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe" in large, cursive print. She slowly turned around and began walking back to the small table with black leather chairs.

She set the dusty book down and pulled out the chair, it screeched as the metal ends of the chair scraped across the wooden floor. She sat down and squirmed in the chair, trying to get into a comfortable position. She leaned forward, her back slightly hunched over as she looked down into the manila-colored pages. She flipped through the first few pages, they were filled with information she had no desire to know about. She pressed deeply down on the first page of the story and softly read aloud.

_"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_ As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door—_

_"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—" _

Elizabeth loved the way poetry could swing and dissolve emotions. The way she'd felt when she'd read poetry was often different. She'd cry, she'd laugh and sometimes she'd even feel like a poem had left her hanging.

She looked up; a small sparrow had landed on the window and disrupted her. She softly smiled and began to read on in her mind, hoping she wouldn't scare the little brown bird away. She began to nod off, knowing that she didn't sleep much the night before.

She lowered her head down on the thick paperback and yawned. She saw the little birdy spread its wings and fly off as her sleep-deprived eyes shut and drifted off into a sweet and deserved nap.

Her eyes fluttered open; she lifted her head from the book and yawned widely. She looked to the open window as she saw the moonlight had caressed the ruby-red roses outside of the window. "I slept wonderfully." She mumbled to herself as she placed her hands on the desk and rose from her chair. She looked around in the library, and smiled when she'd seen a picture of Edward and her sitting in the parlor.

She brushed her fingers against the oil painting and felt the smooth surface. The library door quietly opened and Elizabeth pulled her fingers back, thinking it was someone who wasn't supposed to be there in the room.

"Elizabeth, are you in here?" Edward lowly called, wondering where his sister had disappeared to. He fully opened the door and stepped in when he saw Elizabeth's baby blue dress. He saw the dust on her lap and sighed.

"So this is where you've been hiding." He sweetly joked as he pulled off his green, silk-lined top hat and held it in his hand. Elizabeth lowly giggled and walked closer to him.

"I like it in here, it's peaceful." She replied as she grabbed the top hat and rested it atop her messy golden curls. He laughed at her and grabbed her hand; he lightly squeezed it as they walked to the doorway together.

"M-Melissa, my fiancé, is here. She's eager to see you." He smiled and whispered into her ear. Elizabeth looked at Edward's dark, army-green suit and smirked as if she were a child.

"So that explains why you look as if you're a leprechaun." She giggled as she mercilessly teased her elder brother.

"Ha-ha. Why do look as if you've been sleeping under a bridge?" He retorted, failing with his comeback, but still slightly teasing her.

Elizabeth looked at her wrinkled clothing and wild hair, she felt embarrassed. She knew a lady shouldn't have looked like that and then looked at her back side. Her ribbon had become undone and looked slightly rougher than she could allow. She looked down and deeply blushed.

"S-sorry, I'll go clean up!" She looked at him, tears threatened to pour out of her jade eyes as she ran out of the library and down the hall, turning right and then running into her opened room. She looked into the mirror and saw herself.

"I look…bad." She whispered to herself and pulled out the braid. Her hair was tangled and she walked towards the dresser to get her brush when she saw an off-white envelope sitting on her dresser.

She picked it up and turned it over and saw a crimson-red wax heart sealing the letter shut. She looked over and grabbed a black metal hair pin. She took the hair pin across the hair pin and broke the wax seal and saw a pure, clean, snow-white letter in the envelope. She pulled it out and unfolded it, the ink was dark, jet black and some residue had gotten on her fingers when she'd read it.

'Dear Elizabeth Midford,

If you would like to work on reviving your fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive, please complete the following steps so we can move forward with the resurrection.

-Gather the 500 pounds for the expenses.

-Obtain a shovel

-Go to the church's graveyard and dig up Ciel Phantomhive's body.

I will see you soon,

C. Lovehart.'

She walked towards her window; Paula must have been in the room since the streak-free window was closed. She smiled as she brushed her fingers against the window's glass; she gently pushed it open and felt the warm summer air blow ever so gently in her face.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door and panicked; she pulled her body into the frame and held on to the metal sides of the window frame. She felt the wind blow up her skirt and quickly fumbled to push it down.

"Ah-!" She blushed and quickly jumped down from the window as she heard her bedroom door creek open. She landed besides the rose bushes and ran five feet down the side of the garden, she hid in the shadows as she saw someone's figure in her room.

"Silly girl, where did she go?" Edward asked as he looked out her bedroom window, he smiled tenderly as he watched the moon light pour over the garden. He turned around and grabbed the snow-white paper, he looked at it and sighed when he saw the once written on letter was blank.

(To Be Continued...)

(Author Note: I apologize for taking so long to get the next chapter published. It's been a weird month and I've been rather busy. Please accept my apology and continue to follow the story! :) ~Emo)


End file.
